<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friends fight all the time. by RAZZMATAZZz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422729">friends fight all the time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZZMATAZZz/pseuds/RAZZMATAZZz'>RAZZMATAZZz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also, Developing Friendships, Dumb boys being dumb, Dumbasses, Excessive use of nicknames, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Male Friendship, Miwa is the best and i love her, Pre-Slash, Summer, Wrestling, because they can’t NOT get physical, but for fun, but they’re still in school, hinata is actually good at this, hinata is very proud of his wordplay, it’s not break yet, kags is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZZMATAZZz/pseuds/RAZZMATAZZz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata decides that the hottest Sunday ever is the perfect day to show up unannounced on Kageyama’s doorstep.  Epiphanies follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friends fight all the time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, this is my first time actually posting a completed one shot.  i've attempted to write fanfiction before, but i don’t have the attention span for it.  hence why this is choppy, low key faceless, and only 3500 words.  but it’s a start.  i want to start doing this, because i like writing, and i like worldbuilding, and i like telling stories.  it’ll help to practice, and i kind of want to share it as i do, because i think that’s hella fun.  who knows, i might actually get good at this.</p><p>anyways, here’s a short fic about my comfort characters.  these kids make me real damn soft, and i always like trying to figure out how kageyama would process things.  here’s to hoping you all will enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot.  It was summer, so that much went without saying.  Everything else however?  There was way too much to unpack when it came to that.<br/>
For one thing, Tobio was not alone in his room.  He was used to being alone in his room.  That’s the way it went — it was <i>Tobio’s</i> room, of course he should be the sole person in it.  But apparently, when Hinata Shouyou came knocking at your doorstep, the norm became completely and irreversibly irrelevant.<br/>
See, not only was this absolute nuisance accompanying Tobio in his personal space, but it was invading his bed, and his sports magazines, and his general state of mind, just as it had done with his fridge.  With his <i>sister’s permission.</i>  Nothing, he told himself, <i>nothing</i> could get weirder or more uncomfortable than this.  It was an alien thing, to have someone in his house, meeting what family he had, cooing in amazement at what apparently had become a collection of monthly magazine issues.  Before Karasuno, Tobio had never made any friends.  This was a well known fact.  Naturally it would be a little absurd to suddenly have some bubbly, loud, very type-B, very not-someone-you-would-associate-with-Kageyama-Tobio sort of kid show up and start grinning as he laid across the comforter with a half-melted popsicle between his teeth.  </p><p>“Tell me again,” Tobio intoned, his words slow and careful, like he was still struggling to process.  Which he was.  He was very much still struggling to process, and he didn’t think another explanation would help any, but it was worth a shot.  “How and why you came to my house.”</p><p>“Geez, Sleepyama, what’s with you today?”  Hinata rolled onto his back, the 2009 issue of Monthly Volleyball resting on the swell of his chest, his twitchy fingers now holding his popsicle into the air (with the mind to keep it away from the bedsheets, thank god) so he could smile and scrunch his nose up at Tobio.  Like he knew better than Tobio did.  Like Tobio was stupid.  Tobio took a measured breath in through his nose and let it out slow.  He didn’t need to start jumping to conclusions.  It was Hinata, after all.  It wasn’t like his primary intent was to be malicious.  He wasn’t Oikawa-san.  </p><p>“I’m just asking,” he returned, doing his best to keep from scowling.  He’d been reprimanded for it a few weeks ago, by some woman who’d thought he was glaring at her kid.  All he’d been trying to do was figure out why the kid was fucking looking at him, and he’d tried to say so, but mothers had this thing about them that wasn’t easily quelled with honesty.  That, and Tobio had been so graciously gifted with a very grumpy-looking face.  You’d think people would be able to understand that.  “I’m still not clear on how the hell you got my address.”</p><p>Hinata spluttered at that, big, doe-eyes wide and almost offended.  “I’ve <i>been</i> here before!” He squawked, hands waving wildly, fair forehead red from the blood that flowed there in his upside-down position.  Tobio bit back a rude remark for a moment before realizing that he didn’t owe Hinata any sort of respect, especially in wake of his recent invasion.</p><p>“Watch where you’re swinging that thing, dumbass, or I’ll have you do the laundry,” he snapped.  “Now what do you mean, you’ve been here?”</p><p>True to his character, Hinata pouted at Tobio’s beration for a total of two seconds before clambering to sit upright once more in preparation to explain himself in full.  It was quite a show.  If Tobio was any more expressive, his brow would have furrowed in a sort of weak amusement.  But as it was, his face rarely mirrored his thoughts, so he stared blankly at his flailing teammate with idle interest.  When Hinata had steadied himself, freckled legs crossed (<i>applesauce style</i>, a little voice at the back of Tobio’s head supplied) and popsicle stuffed back in his mouth, Tobio finally raised one thin eyebrow in expectation.</p><p>“You don’t remember when we got caught in the rain after the culture festival?” Hinata asked.  He sounded a little hopeful, but that expression faltered when no sign of recognition showed on Tobio’s face.  A heavy dip of his throat did away with the rest of his popsicle, and he tucked the stick behind his ear, cleared his throat, before trying again, gestures more animated this time.  “It had been super sunny all day, and I left my jacket in the English classroom, and it started pouring like <i>zaa-zaa</i>, right?  And so I couldn’t ride my bike home or I was gonna get soaked, and you said your house was closer, and it would be drier since we could take the bus, so you let me come back with you ‘till the rain let up!”  He came to a rest — not panting, surprisingly, in spite of how he’d gushed all that without barely taking a breath — and inclined his head towards Tobio, eyes wide and bright.  The look on his face quickly shifted from hope to incredulity to outright frustration.  “Aw, come on, Bakageyama!!” He threw those lean little arms up into the air and promptly let himself flop back onto Tobio’s bed, which earned him a disapproving grunt.  “Your memory can’t be that bad!”</p><p>“Who says my memory’s bad, huh?” Tobio grumbled, stretching his legs out for a moment before rising to his feet so he could approach his bed.  Sharp blue eyes narrowed at Hinata’s slim figure as it sprawled across his sheets.  “Maybe you’re just a weirdo.”</p><p>“How am I a weirdo?!”  Hinata shot upright at that, eyes flying open from where they had been screwed shut in thought, and came face-to-face with the pocket of Tobio’s hoodie.  </p><p>“How could you not be, having a dream about your teammate like that?”  </p><p>Their eyes met for a split second, dark to dark, some sort of primal instinct prompting a signal to spark between them, like a psychic connection.  Tobio watched as Hinata’s pupils actually contracted like a cornered animal’s, and in seconds they were tussling like children.<br/>
The shorter of the two complained loudly as Tobio grabbed his face, broad palm and long fingers the perfect size to get a hold on Hinata’s face similar to a one-handed hold on a volleyball.  The thin sheen of summer sweat glossing his skin made it easy for Hinata to squirm out of his grip though, and Tobio shouted as a set of small, sharp teeth sunk into his calf.</p><p>“You little shit, how did you even — “  He cut himself off and settled for digging his thumb and middle finger into the right and left sides of Hinata’s jaw respectively, forcing him to let up with that stupidly strong jaw of his so Tobio could haul him back by the collar of his t-shirt.  They were back at it again immediately, Tobio cursing colorfully at the wicked chin digging into the muscle of his upper back.  He strained an arm over his shoulder to twist his fingers into the mop of Hinata’s hair and yanked, making him yelp indignantly and double the pressure of his chin in between Tobio’s shoulder blades.<br/>
Tobio didn’t have the brain capacity to do much but shout and snarl, struggling to keep a hold on his smaller, much more wiggly counterpart, thanks to the growing wetness of their skin.  It was probably a bad idea to neglect turning the aircon on in the stifling heat of summer, but Tobio spent most of his time downstairs or at the neighborhood courts anyways.  It had never been a problem before now, and his lack of foresight was possibly going to result in his loss of a spur-of-the-moment wrestling match.<br/>
Hinata actually screamed when Tobio managed to get a handle on his shirt, and fought valiantly, but futilely as he was dragged over the spread of Tobio’s shoulders and onto the floor in front of him.  The spark in his tawny eyes was bright, almost mirthful if not for the accompanying panic, and Tobio bore down on him, one shin braced over Hinata’s kicking legs, just above the knee, and his opposite arm slanted across the menace’s heaving chest.  “Kageyam<i>aaaaaaa</i>!” Hinata wailed, one of his hands (the pair of which which Tobio had foolishly left free) pushing right at the base of Tobio’s neck, and the other trying to shove his supporting arm out from under him.  </p><p>“Stop — <i>Screaming!</i>” Tobio barked right back, putting more of his weight against the strangling heel of Hinata’s palm where it pressed into his throat, hoping the connected limb would buckle and leave him free to breathe.  The pulse of his heart was both audible and tangible in his ears as it throbbed.  It brought with it an odd ringing that made Tobio’s head hurt.  Hinata only howled louder in response, like being obstinate would in any way help his case.  “What is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with me?” Hinata’s voice was high.  “You’re the one with the memory of a grandpa!”</p><p>“Says the guy who’s always bragging about being older!”  </p><p>The ringing in his head finally became too much, and Tobio backed off what he hoped was barely at all, only to find the room spinning as Hinata finally shoved his right arm out from under him.  “Motherf — “ His breath whooshed out of his lungs with a blunt <i>oof</i> as his opponent took a seat on his chest.  Tobio looked up at him, horrified.  “Why are you like this?”</p><p>He was answered by Hinata’s tongue poking out of his mouth, defiant.  Tobio growled and reached for the brat’s hair again, but found himself stopped by a smaller, paler hand clamped around his wrist.  He scowled in earnest and tried again with his other side, and found himself similarly inhibited.  His gaze rose to settle on the little bastard seated on his ribcage, and he studied that smug mug for a good second before raising a leg, hooking it around Hinata’s neck, and grinning at the shout he got for toppling him right off.  </p><p>“Say ‘uncle,’” he demanded, as Hinata smacked an open palm against the outside of one of the thighs currently threatening to throttle him.  </p><p>“In your dreams, you jerk!”  Tobio watched with that same mild interest as before as Hinata tried to writhe his way out.  He should have known by now that there were bound to be theatrics to everything this guy did, but it still managed to surprise him, how goddamn loud he was.  “You better not fart on me, Nastyama!” </p><p>And rude.</p><p>Tobio scowled and leaned forward to dig his knuckles into the top of Hinata’s skull, and nearly laughed at the way Hinata renewed his efforts to escape, whining and cussing.  Short white legs practically bicycled in the air, thrashing wildly as Hinata tried to twist his upper body — <i>THUNK</i> — and they both froze as one of those tiny feet connected with something more solid than air.  Tobio barely registered Hinata twisting to pop up from between his legs, armpits supported by the tops of his thighs as that vivid head of hair turned towards the now disheveled tower of sports magazines.  </p><p>“Awww…” Hinata lamented, going kind of limp and sheepish.  He craned his head to peer up at Tobio, face flushed from exertion, his bangs sticking to his face with sweat.  “Sorry.  I couldn’t see where my feet were going.”</p><p>Tobio looked over the pile, searching for any bent booklets before determining that the only damage that had been done was to his organization.  He pinched Hinata’s nose anyways, huffing a short laugh through his own nose as his companion swatted his hand away and scolded him for being so mean.</p><p>“See if I let you win next time, buttface,” Hinata mumbled as he was finally released from between Tobio’s legs, and promptly spread himself out over the floor like some kind of sweaty starfish.  He was still breathing hard.  </p><p>“What are you, five?” Tobio huffed, shuffling his magazines into some semblance of the pile they’d been in previously.  He ignored the way his hands were shaking slightly, and the lone trickle of sweat that traced his jawline when he bent over.  “I won fair and square.”</p><p>“Yeah, right!” And yet that travel-sized bundle of energy wasn’t sitting up to argue with him like he usually would.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  Tobio joined him on the cool floor.  He didn’t bother to turn the aircon on.  “Right.”</p><p>He watched Hinata’s profile squinch up in distaste, frustration evident in the crease of his forehead, and felt it when Hinata raised a sticky hand to flick him in the side.  “Asshole,” Hinata said.</p><p>“Dumbass,” Tobio replied.</p><p>“You’re both a couple of dumbasses if you think you’re going to get away with making a ruckus like that again.”</p><p>Tobio raised his head in tandem with Hinata, and was greeted by the imposing figure of his sister in the doorway.  She had both fists planted on her hips, and a frown that was way too similar to Tobio’s own etched across her normally passive face.  The door slid open further when she prompted it with her elbow.</p><p>“I thought somebody was being murdered up here!”</p><p>“Ah,” Hinata said, and Tobio turned his head to look.  The guy looked guilty as all hell, the freckles across his cheeks darkening with an odd shade of red.  Did someone like him really have the proper mental functions to feel <i>ashamed</i>?  “Sorry, Kageyama-san — “</p><p>“Just call me Miwa.”</p><p>“Sorry Miwa-san — “</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but it was almost… fond?  Tobio stared at her in horror.</p><p>“— I shouldn’t have caused such a disturbance.”</p><p>But Miwa was already flapping a hand dismissively and turning away with a light comment about keeping it down next time.  “Why did you apologize?”  Tobio hissed once his sister had vacated the room.  </p><p>“Because my mom raised me with basic manners?”  Hinata managed to look both bashful and smug at the same time, and he got a palm to his face for it.  “Mmph!”  His small hands flailed for a moment before they found traction on Tobio’s forearm.  He pried the fingers from his cheeks so, to Tobio’s surprise, he could laugh, eyes squinched shut with the breadth of another infuriating smile.  His complexion was reddened from how hard Tobio had clawed him, but he didn’t seem hurt.  He seemed kind of joyful, actually.  “Don’t get bitter just because I’m better behaved than you, Kageyama!”  A frown pressed a seam into the center of Tobio’s brow, and he shook Hinata’s hands off so he could get up.  His body felt way too hot for comfort all of a sudden, noticeable in contrast to the solid coolness of the carpet under his feet, so he figured it was probably a good idea to turn the aircon on, after all.<br/>
Hinata sighed lavishly when the cooling breeze from the air-conditioning unit above the bed hit him, ruffling his hair and the sleeves of his t-shirt.  When Tobio resumed his spot on the floor beside him, he found that he did not experience the same level of relief.  He still felt stupidly warm from the collar up.  It was just the after effects of their wrestling match, he decided, closing his eyes and focusing on the way the air fluttered over his face.  The soft sound of Hinata’s settling breath was just audible above the whir of the fan.  Tobio’s mouth twisted to the side in contemplation.</p><p>“You told me how you knew where I lived,” he began, sounding more hesitant than he had intended to.  Something rustled beside him, and he knew Hinata had rolled his head to the side to focus on him.  The mental image made Tobio’s throat a little dry.  He focused on the coarse texture of the carpet, scraping at it with blunt fingernails.  “But, uh…”  His throat dipped subtly when he swallowed.  Why was this so difficult to ask?  Was it pride?  “Why did you, um — Why <i>did</i> you come over?”</p><p>“You’re pretty stupid, huh?”</p><p>“Hah?” Tobio sat up and directed a vicious glower at Hinata, who promptly laughed and covered his face.  “What’s that suppo — “</p><p>“No, dummy, let me finish!  I didn’t mean it like that!”  Hinata sat up, too, criss-cross-applesauce again (Tobio really needed to stop calling it that.  He was fifteen, for fuck’s sake), his eyes big and doing that mortifying shining-thing they did sometimes.  “I mean, it should be obvious why I came over.”</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek.  “Well it isn’t!”  It was impossible to keep the frustration out of his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that now.”  When Tobio looked at him again, the look on his face was much more serious, though no less bright.  How could someone shine like that?  Tobio shifted uneasily.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Soooooo…” Hinata stretched the word out like a balloon he was getting ready to fill, extending the latex and letting it snap back, empty and expectant.  Tobio carefully schooled his face into a neutral expression, as if he wasn’t just as anxious to get the gap in his comprehension filled.  “So, I came over because I wanted to hang out.”  Tobio continued to stare, a small twitch of the right corner of his mouth the only acknowledgment that he’d heard.  “You know,” Hinata continued, gesturing with one hand and dragging a lock of hair behind his ear with the other.  “Like friends.”</p><p>“Friends.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We’re friends?”</p><p>“No, Bakageyama, we’re mortal enemies, and I want to crush you and watch all of your hopes and dreams get flushed down the toilet.”  Tobio tried not to let his face fall.  “Don’t look like that, I was joking!”  Hinata got to his knees and shuffled forwards, looking very businesslike for someone in such a position.  “Yes, we’re <i>friends</i>, Kageyama.  Unless you have a better word for us.”</p><p>“But we fight all the time.”</p><p>“Friends fight.  That’s part of what makes you friends.”  Tobio supposed he had a point there.  Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san fought all the time, and they were very close.  Apparently Asahi-san and Noya-senpai had fought as well.  Yeah, Tobio thought.  That checked out.</p><p>“So why now, then?  Why come over now?”</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes with a mighty sigh, like all of this was tedious.  Tobio tried not to bristle.  “Because the last time I was over was like, three months ago — “</p><p>“I’m still not convinced that you actually came over.”</p><p>“ — and we can’t <i>only</i> hang out on the court, or at school.  That would be so lame!  Plus you’re a pretty lonely guy, Lonelyama.”</p><p>“Am not!”  He grabbed for Hinata’s hair, but was nimbly dodged, to his irritation. </p><p>“Sure, you’re not.  But that’s besides the point!”  Hinata settled back on his heels.  “I came over because we should hang out more.  Like, outside of school.”</p><p>“Why?”  Tobio brushed off the slight hurt that flashed in Hinata’s eyes.  “I mean, why me?  Why not Noya-senpai, or Yachi-san?”  </p><p>“Because Noya-senpai is older than me!  And he’s busy!  And I already hang out with Yachi-san.  I need to spend time with you, too!”</p><p>“<i>Why</i>?”</p><p>“Because you’re my friend, too!  I care about you just as much.”</p><p>Tobio’s throat closed up so fast that he almost choked.  “Wuh — Uh,” he spluttered.  “How can you say stuff like that?!”</p><p>“You’re the one who asked!”  Hinata didn’t manage to slip away from Tobio’s grasp in time, and screeched as a fist clenched into his hair.  That round face of his screwed up and tilted downwards, pulled forward by Tobio’s grip, and he whined about it loudly, complaining about how mean Tobio was after he’d just told him they were friends.  His hair was soft.  Tobio did his best to ignore that, even as he loosened his grip.  It was kind of hard to be too pissed when his heart was doing a mad tango in his throat.  </p><p>“In that case…”  He coughed lowly, his hand flattening a little, more resting on top of Hinata’s head than assaulting it now.  His face felt like it was melting, despite the persistent gust of the aircon.  “Do you… would you… want to stay for dinner?”  He was scowling pointedly at the floor.  He felt it when Hinata raised his head to look, and hurried to amend:  “I mean, we can like, study and stuff, too, since we have a test tomorrow, so — “</p><p>“Are you blushing?”</p><p>Tobio gritted his teeth and shoved Hinata’s dumb face away, trying to hide the color that was now inarguably dominating his skin, raising his hands to cover his ears.  “Shut up! Shut the hell up!”</p><p>“Oh my god, Kageyama, you <i>are</i>!”  He could hear the grin behind Hinata’s words without having to turn and see it, and it made everything worse.  “Blushyama!!”  </p><p>“Shut <i>up</i>!  Do you want to stay, or not!?”  </p><p>“Of course!”  </p><p>Hinata was beaming like an idiot when Tobio finally managed to look up.  He wondered again how someone could be so bright.  It almost hurt to look at.  At the same time, he didn’t really want to look away.  Despite that, he tore his eyes off of this kid — his <i>friend</i>, and got to his feet.  He wondered what kind of vaguely knowing looks his sister would shoot him over dinner.  What kinds of questions he’d get when Hinata left for home.  Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.  But one look at Hinata’s stupid, sunny face had him rejecting any possibility of hanging out being regrettable in the near future.  He wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts before extending one to his teammate.</p><p>“Come on,” he said.  Hinata took his hand, and rose to join him.  “Let’s go tell Miwa you’ll be here a little longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>